


The many, many, many adventures of being parents

by Sleepwhatssleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwhatssleep/pseuds/Sleepwhatssleep
Summary: High school life was a mess in and of itself, and no, life did not get rosier after leaving high school to pursue their dreams and careers. In fact, it got even more messier and weirder than they initially thought.So, is it really a surprise that their kids are practically copies of their parents but many, many times worse?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. The beginning of a very messy life

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, I wanted to write this so badly but cringed everytime I wrote a sentence lmaooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Iwaizumi's

Getting pregnant a day after their wedding was most _definitely **not**_ on the list of agendas they had in mind for at least the next fifteen years.

Sure, they got too heated up in the moment of love and lust on the night of their wedding day, so heated up to the point that Iwaizumi had completely thrown the thought of putting on a condom out of his head like a strong breeze on a windy day sweeping up a piece of paper. 

But can he be blamed though? His newly wedded husband, Oikawa-now-Iwaizumi Tooru, was just _breathtaking_ as he laid on the bed in all his beauty and looked lovingly at him through those blurry, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, out of breath and panting through those red kissed lips, looking like an angel himself waiting to take him in.

_Okay_ he should back it up a little there, that thought strayed a _little_ too far into the deep end, but the point is, is that Iwaizumi Hajime is in _love_ with Iwaizumi Tooru, his childhood best friend turned lover turned husband and he's incredibly happy with this new blessing of life growing inside Tooru whether it was planned or not.

" I'm going to be late for the doctor's appointment, so you go on ahead without me, I'll be there as fast as I can. " He bids farewell to the MSBY black jackals for the day and heads to his car, listening to Tooru talking over the phone as he enters opens the door.

" Let's get some milk bread on the way back, we just ran out and I'm hungry for some. " He hears the click of the door from over the phone, and the padding of footsteps as he starts the car, he puts the call on speaker and places his phone to the side.

" No need, I already got them at the supermarket before I went for work. " He pulls out from the parking spot and drives down the road, listening contentedly as Tooru hums a small tune.

" Your not driving are you? " He asks, the sudden realisation taking hold of his mind as he slows to a stop at a red light, " No, I'm taking a taxi there, the train's too crowded for me too. " He nods his head in agreement with his husband even if Tooru can't see it. 

It's another few minutes of silence as Hajime drives down the road and Tooru humming another tune as he takes a taxi to the hospital.

" I'm pulling up at the carpark, where are you now? " He asks as he takes out the car keys and gets out of the car making sure to lock it as he turns off the speaker on his phone and heads into the building.

" In the waiting area, I'm just waiting to be called now. " He hastens in his steps when he takes note of the time, the feeling of wanting to be there by his husband's side growing stronger by the second.

" Iwa-chan! " He hears the call the moment he steps through the doors leading to the waiting room, he turns his head to the direction it came from and sees that warm smile on his husband's face, reserved for him and him only, as Tooru waves at him from his cushioned seat.

Pushing down the smile that attempts to creep onto his face, he strides to where his husband is and takes a sit down next to him, " You do know that you're also an 'Iwa-chan' right? " And like the angel he is, Tooru crosses his arms over his chest and huffs out in defeat, not able to refute what he just said.

With a gurgle of his stomach, Tooru rubs his belly, a small pout appearing on his face as he looks at Hajjme and asks, " Did you bring any milk bread? " Rolling his eyes fondly at the childish look shining in his husband's eyes, he hands over the milk bread that he brought along and Tooru takes it from him happily.

The man happily opens the seal of the bag and takes a bite out of a slice of milk bread, pure bliss shown on his face as he enjoys the baked good.

" Mr. Iwaizumi? " A nurse calls for them, making the two turn their heads to where she is, " Please, come in. " The two look into each others eyes, nervousness and excitement evident as they intertwine their hands with each other and head into the room to take a look at their child.

" Good afternoon Mr and Mr Iwaizumi, please take a sea so we can get started on the ultrasound. " The doctor greets as he puts on a fresh pair of gloves and preps the machine. 

Tooru takes a seat on the reclined chair and lushes his husband's sweater that he stole up to his chest, the slight baby bump now more visible than the last time they visited. 

Hajime takes a seat beside his husband, eyes never leaving him as he watches his husband slowly rest against the seat.

The doctor begins the process then, spreading the cold gel on the ultrasound reader and placing it on top of Tooru's bump, the brunette flinching at the sudden cold from it.

" The baby's In perfect condition, there's no abnormality or anything out of the ordinary, you can come back in a month's time so I can check if everything is as it should be. " She moves the reader back and forth, examining their child lying peacefully in it's sac. 

" Is it possible to know the gender of the baby now? " Hajime is the one to ask the question, his hold on Tooru's hand tightening with nervousness as the watch the little ball of life on the screen.

She nods her head and proceeds to move the reader around a little more, eyes squinting slightly in concentration as she tries to see the gender, " Congratulations, you're having a baby boy! " She gives them a smile, finally able to tell the two parents the gender of their first child. 

Mere words are not able to describe the feelings of emotions swirling in them as they take a look at their child, happiness the main feeling as they watch the little boy move about slightly, trying to find a comfortable position to continue sleeping.

\---

Screaming is all that is heard from the outside of the hospital room, painfully torturous screaming as Tooru's in the middle of giving birth to their child. Hajime had wanted to be with his husband during the procedure, but the nurses and doctor said his stressful pheromones wouldnt exactly be helping Tooru all that much.

He paces back and forth in front of the room, nerves eating at him from the inside out as he furrows his brows in dislike, his Alpha side not really happy with the screaming and cries coming from their mate.

And at last, after a gruelling and torturous hour of giving birth, the cries stopped, and a baby's crying was heard.

With the sound of their newborn son, all the nerves in Hajime collectively relax and he huffs out a sigh of relief and happiness. Relief that his husband is no longer suffering through child birth, and happiness at the fact that their family has officially increased in numbers.

He walks into the room once he gets the 'okay' from the nurse, his eyes immediately finding his mate's who's leaning against a pillow looking exhausted but as beautiful as ever.

" So what do you think of the name Kaito? " Tooru's blurry voice asks as the nurse places their newborn child on him for some skin to skin contact.

And seeing his Omega and pup together being as perfect as can be, Hajime couldn't ask for anything more to bring him this much happiness.

" I think Kaito's perfect. "

\---

" KAITO GET YOUR BUTT IN THE HOUSE AND WASH UP, DINNERS READY! " Ah, what a wonderful way to start the day.

The sound of Hajime aggressively showing his love to their five year old son who's playing volleyball in their backyard covered in dirt while Tooru cradles their three year old son in his arms sitting at the dinner table.

Did they plan for their second child? Of course not, Tooru wanted to continue his volleyball career so on top of raising baby Kaito, he and Hajime raised him together. It's just that they got a _little_ too lovey dovey on the night of their anniversary and things got a _little_ to carried away. 

Is Kaito like an exact replica of Tooru just with eyes, hair colour, and nose like Hajime's? _Definitely,_ the little shit acts exactly like Tooru in the sense that even their neighbours have no doubt that he's the son of Tooru. 

The little shit also got his love of volleyball from both of them, which is no surprise really. The surprise that comes with Kaito though, is his appetite. Really, it's a wonder how he's able to down two grown up bowls of ramen at his age.

But Iwaizumi Takumi on the other hand, is an absolute angel, granted he's three and cant really do much, but eh, who cares.

The youngest of their family has hair like Hajime, eyes like Tooru's and that little beautiful smile those of the Oikawa family have. How does Hajime know this? It's because he's visited Tooru's family for Christmas and boy Oh boy was he in for a world of blindingly bright smiles. Nevermind Tooru's elder sister and father's smile being able to blind him just by looking at them, the entire family line of the Oikawa family could have killed him with just their smiles on that very day.

Thank god Kaito doesn't have that killer smile, just a mixture of the Iwaizumi's killer smile and the Oikawa's bright smile, which still doesn't change the fact that he's a little shit though, a lovable one, but still a little shit nonetheless. 

" Wooo! What's for dinner? " Kaito happily asks, sliding into his seat and putting the volleyball on the ground next to him. And a swift slap to the head is what comes next.

" OW!!! You didn't have to hit me so hard! " Placing his hand on his head to soothe the pain, Kaito whines as a pout appears on his lips, " Mom! Dad hit me! " He looks to Tooru in look for backup but Tooru just laughs at the two knowing all too well Hajime tends to _aggressively_ care for his loved ones.

" Would you rather your father spike you with a volleyball? " He jokingly says, earning wide eyes from Kaito as he remembers the one and only time Hajime spiked a ball into a tree.

The tree is no more.

Takumi giggles as he munches on a slice of apple, he looks at his older brother and the longer he looks, the stronger Kaito feels like those bright adorable baby eyes are staring right into his soul.

" Eat your food, Tooru cooked it all so you better finish every last drop on your plate. " The amount of times Tooru cooks can be counted on one hand, granted playing volleyball professionally takes up most of his days and he's mostly exhausted by the time he gets back home, Hajime's the one who cooks for them most of the time and he's a great cook, Tooru can only cook three dishes and that's it.

Funnily enough, the three dishes he can cook are ramen, spaghetti, and Oyakodon. It's a miracle he hasnt burned down any kitchen, that's how bad of a cook he is, but the dishes do come out great, so no complains there.

" Oh, Kuroo-chan, Kenma-chan, and Ryo-chan are coming over tomorrow. " Ryo-chan is short for Ryoma, Hajime doesnt know why he cut the kid's name short but eh, at least it's not as bad as Iwa-chan.....Maybe.

Most likely Ryoma and ~~Kozume~~ Kuroo are going to be dragged out of their house by Tetsuro to meet someone they know and get some air, he's more inclined to say he just wants the two to get some air.

" Ryo-kun's coming?! Yes! " Kaito celebrates, pumping a fist up into the air and mouth still full of food making it fly and splatter everywhere, " Don't eat and talk at the same time Kaito! " Another swift slap to the head makes Kaito whine and continue eating his food.

Ah, if that isn't the epitome of aggressive care than Tooru doesn't know what is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this or my brain would fill up my thoughts with it non-stop, my brain says yes, my studies say no, so this is what you get in the end hahaha
> 
> Oh and I'll be adding more couples later on :)


	2. The Iwaizumi and Kuroo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like Kaito and Ryoma having the time of their lives but eh, same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> Let's ignore the fact that I didn't update this story for almost a month 🤠

" Ryoma, you can't bring the volleyball with you to play with Kaito-kun. " Kuroo lets out a huff as he snatches the ball from Ryoma's grasp, the child pouting in return at the prospect of not being able to play volleyball with Kaito.

" Ryoma, come here, you haven't worn your shirt yet. " Kenma calls from the living room, making Ryoma brighten up instantly and runs right to the Omega. 

" I can't wait to play with Kaito-kun! It's been _forever_ since I last saw him! " He swings his arms in the air for emphasis as Kenma puts his shirt on for him.

" Didn't you see him last week? " Kenma asks brow raised in question as he turns his head to look at Kuroo who's standing by the living room entrance.

Ryoma's taken to swinging his wooden toy sword around the house at full speed. The yells of, " Take that you no good aliens! " Can be heard throughout the house. 

" He saw him alright, he saw him and the two set off the fire alarm in the mall. " 

" Wasn't it you who encouraged them in the first place? " Kenma says, earning a snicker from Kuroo and a firm, " Nah. " 

" Ryoma, " The child comes to a skidding halt and turns his head to Kenma, " Did your dad encourage you to spike the volleyball into the fire alarm? " 

The rooster head raven titles his head to the side in thought, then his eyes light up and looks to Kenma, " Yup! " 

Kuroo spotters at that, face feigning betrayal to his son ad he looks back to Kenma nervously, " Was Kotarou-san with you, wasn't he? " Its more of a fact than a statement when Kenma says it, and Kuroo can't help himself as lets out a chuckle.

" We had a bet! " An unimpressed yet expected stare from Kenma is what he gets. " And did you win the bet? " 

A smug smile graces Kuroo's face, " Came back home thirteen thousand yen richer. " 

" That explains the impromptu dinner. " Kenma says, remembering at sunny smug smile on his mate's face as he brought them out for dinner.

" Heh. " A proud chest huff is all Kuroo can give before Ryoma's got a hold of his sleeve and tugs him away and out the door.

" Come on mom! The sun isnt gonna wait for us! " He can faintly hear Ryoma's voice from the living room accompanied by Kuroo's hyena like laughter as he gets into the car.

" Leave the volleyball, Ryoma! " Kenma says, voice raised as he notices the volleyball missing from it's corner.

\----

" Ryo-kun! " The call from the young Iwaizumi is the first thing that greets the Kuroo family the _second_ they get out of the car.

Ryoma's sleepy eyes brighten instantly as he turns to the source of the voice and greets just as excitedly, " Kaito-kun! " The two boys run to each other and meet in the middle, crushing each other with death hugs.

" Kuroo-chan! " Tooru greets Tetsuro as the older walks up to the entrance, " Tooru-kun! " The rooster head greets as the setter passes Takumi over to Hajime to hold and greets him with a hug.

" Kenma-chan! It's been too long since we last met! " Tooru says noticing the younger watching their kids in case they do something stupid.

" Hajime-kun! How has work been for you? Is the team giving you a headache as usual? " The teasing comes as naturally as his pat on the back, saying hello to Takumi with a little wave which the youngest Iwaizumi happily gives back.

" Ryo-kun, you've gotta see the backyard. Dad did some things to it and now I can play volleyball whenever I want without having to go to the gym! " Kaito happily tells the his younger friend as he drags him by the arm and into the house.

" Really? That's so cool! " They can hear Ryoma agree enthusiastically as the footsteps quicken their pace and repeated thumping can be heard as they run to the backyard.

" Well, come on in then. Here Tooru, 'll go check on lunch while you guys catch up. " Hajime hands back Takumi to Tooru, opens the door and yells, " DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE YOU AIMING FOR THE BARBEQUE GRILL TAIKO. " Before heading back to the kitchen.

" I wasn't doing that! " Comes the immediate response, earning snickers from Tooru and Kuroo while Kenma lets a small smile slip on his face.

The rest of their visit is as peaceful as can be, ignoring the stray cat that wandered into the backyard and made it's way to Kenma for some odd reason, causing Ryoma to coo at it and Taiko to try and pet it but gets denied when it stares at him, almost in a 'I dare you to touch me' sort of way. Tooru was too busy laughing at Taiko's rejection to try and help him and Kuroo was taking a picture of Kenma petting the cat.

It eventually leaves the Iwaizumi house after Hajime entered the area and brought it lunch.

Kaito did _not_ pout for the whole entire lunch. Not. At. All.

.....Maybe a little, but it's because Ryoma was laughing at him for being rejected by the cat! 

".Even Takumi-chan is laughing at you! " Ryoma points out, laughing even harder as the young child claps his hand, seemingly in agreement with what Ryoma said. 

Kaito gives a dramatic gasp as he looks to his baby brother, " Betrayed by my own blood! " He places a hand over his heart and another to his forehead, dramatically turning his head away and gets a smack to the head by Hajime.

" Owwwww! Why'd you hit me this time! " He whines rubbing his bruised head as he softly glares at the Alpha.

" You sure you want to ask that? " Tooru asks, seeing the annoyance in his husband grow as Taiko's food slowly turns cold.

He methinks his answer for a second, " Nevermind. I'm good. " He quickly finishes his food and puts away his plate, then drags Ryoma up to his room the second he's done too.

" Don't run after eating! " Kuroo calls out, getting an affirmative from both kids as they change their pace from running to speed walking.

" So we've got something to tell you guys. " Kuroo says once the two kids are out of earshot. 

" What is it? " Tooru asks, head tilted to the side slightly as he rocks Takumi in his arms, lulling the boy to sleep.

" We're expecting. " Kenma says, hand on his belly with his head tilted down to it, " We're at a month right now. " He says softly, a small smile on his face as he looks back up to Tooru and Hajime.

" That's great! " Tooru congratulates the two, eyes lighting up like a christmas tree while Haijme gently takes Takumi from his hold as he goes up to the two and gives them a very happy hug.

" Does anyone else know? " Hajime questions, placing a now sleeping Takumi down into his cradle. 

Tetsurou shakes his head, " Nope, we're planning to surprise the rest when we see them this later week. " A mischievous grin forms on his face and Kenma rolls his eyes at that.

" You're telling them at this week's game? " He gets an affirmative, " Now I'm _definitely_ making sure I'm there this week! " Tooru says, earning a raised brow from Hajime, " Weren't you going there to give Shoyo back his sunscreen? " 

He throws a pillow in Tooru's face at the stuck out tongue he gets in response.

\---

The Kuroo family ends up staying in Tokyo at a hotel for the next three days, Ryoma spending all three days hanging out with Kaito doing who-knows-what. 

But hey, as long as the police doesn't come knocking at the door for one reason or another then the four parents aren't going to complain.

The four agree to meet each other at the stadium before the fame starts. Correction, Ryoma and Kaito have run off to somewhere and have said they'd meet up with their parents at the front of the stadium. This Iwaizumi's and Kuroo's feel like they should be worried why the kids decided to disappear like the wind, but then they see the two running up to them covered in dirt with a volleyball in Kaito's hand and they collectively decided to sweep that worry away.

These two kids really are volleyball lovers as much their parents are.

They four enter the stadium and Ryoma and Kaito are instantly tackled to the ground with a happy, " Ryo-kun! Kai-kun! " Greeting them. 


End file.
